Jack Frost y la Piedra Filosofal
by Khaleesi-of-asgard
Summary: AU de The Big Four ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter. Contiene algo de Hijack/Frostcup (Jack x Hiccup), así que ya están advertidos .
1. Capítulo 1

_**¡Buenas! Desde hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo así. En este fanfic, básicamente, lo que estoy haciendo es adaptar La Piedra Filosofal con los personajes de TB4 y demás películas de animación 3D (CGI o Stop Motion). Si hay algún personaje que no identifican, no duden en preguntar~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: evidentemente, nada me pertenece. El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros., y los personajes de las demás películas, a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 ** _Espero que les guste el primer capítulo~_**

...

–¡Jack, arriba!

El albino no podía saber con exactitud qué lo había despertado: la estruendosa voz de tía Anna o los golpes que no dejaba de propinarle a la puerta. O tal vez ninguna de las dos y todo el crédito se lo llevaban los pisotones que su primo Jamie daba en cada escalón de la escalera, decidido a no dejarlo dormir ni un instante más. De todas formas, Jack dormía en la alacena, así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dormir bien.

–Ya voy –rezongó el muchacho de diez años mientras se sentaba en la cama. O en el catre en donde dormía, más bien.

–¡Apúrate! Quiero que cuides el tocino, y ni atrevas a dejar que se queme.

Jack gimió.

–¿Qué dijiste? –exigió su tía, aún al otro lado de la puerta.

–Nada.

Así eran casi todas las mañanas para Jack. Vivía con su primo malcriado y sus tíos, los Bjorgman, en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Siempre lo trataban como si fuera su sirviente, y claramente se avergonzaban de tener de cuidarlo, razón por la cual constantemente fingían que él no existía. De hecho, la única persona que sabía de su existencia además de los Bjorgman y de sus molestos compañeros de escuela, era la odiosa hermana de su tío Kristoff, que se quedaba a dormir seguido. Y sí, ella también lo detestaba.

Jack entró en la cocina pensando en que ese día seguro que sería ligeramente peor que todos los demás, pues era el cumpleaños de su primo. Y siempre sus cumpleaños eran iguales: molestaba a Jack presumiéndole sus treinta y tantos regalos antes de irse con sus padres y algún amigo, mientras que el albino se quedaba en la casa de la vecina, una anciana medio loca que estaba obsesionada con tallar madera.

–¡Péinate! –rugió tío Kristoff apenas lo vio por encima del periódico.

Otro detalle que los Bjorgman detestaban de su persona era su rebelde cabello blanco. Primero porque el cabello blanco en un niño nunca les pareció normal, y usaban el albinismo de Jack como una excusa para odiarlo aún más. Y segundo porque no importaba cuanto se lo cortaran, siempre crecía con una excesiva rapidez, y no era de extrañar que en el colegio le llamaran la atención constantemente debido a lo largo que lo llevaba a veces.

Otra razón por la que no les gustaba Jack, eran sus ojos azul zafiro. Porque, de hecho, se los envidiaban. Pero el verdadero problema en su apariencia, era la curiosa cicatriz con forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Sus tíos le habían dicho que era debido al accidente de auto en el que habían muerto sus padres, y, al parecer, les repugnaba.

Jack lo único que hizo cuando su tío le dijo eso sobre su cabello fue pasarse la mano por el pelo, intentando aplastárselo un poco. Su tío bufó, para nada convencido, pero no había mucho que hacer. El niño se dirigió a la sartén para vigilar el tocino, y mientras servía el desayuno su primo entró a la cocina.

–¡Oh, aquí está el cumpleañero! –exclamó tía Anna mientras apretujaba a Jamie en un abrazo de oso. Pero el castaño sólo quería liberarse de ese abrazo para ponerse a contar sus regalos.

–¿Treinta y seis? –preguntó luego de haberlos contado. Estaba claramente indignado, y esperaba con toda su alma haberse equivocado al sacar la cuenta.

–Claro, hijo mío. Los conté yo mismo –respondió tío Kristoff, orgulloso por la cantidad astronómica de dinero que había podido gastar sin problema alguno. En eso, el rostro de Jamie se enrojeció.

–¡Pero si el año pasado fueron treinta y siete! –chilló.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Bueno, no a llorar precisamente, sino a fingir que lo hacía. Sólo unos cuantos sollozos eran necesarios para que tía Anna se abrazara a su hijo, desesperada por complacerle todos sus caprichos.

–¡Pero, pichoncito! ¡Tu tía Cass te mandó uno también! –dijo, refiriéndose a la hermana de Kristoff–. Además, ahora cuando salgamos te compraremos otro. ¿Qué te parece?

Jamie detuvo sus falsos sollozos. Jack podría haber jurado que lo miró de reojo con malicia.

–Entonces sería… uh…

–Treinta y nueve, hijito. Dos más que el año pasado. ¿Qué tal? –dijo tía Anna mientras le acariciaba su cabello castaño.

–Está bien –asintió Jamie antes de sentarse a desayunar. Todo rastro de su falso berrinche había desaparecido.

Jack rodó los ojos y se fue a limpiar su plato, ya que para su suerte había terminado de comer justo cuando Jamie se sentó en la mesa. Luego el niño fue a encerrarse nuevamente en su alacena, esperando que no volvieran a molestarlo el resto del día.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Primero, vinieron los gritos estruendosos de Jamie al enterarse de que la señora Figg, la anciana obsesionada con la madera, había sufrido una fractura y no podría cuidar a Jack. Luego, las voces de sus tíos deliberando qué debían hacer con él. Evidentemente, ninguno de los tres quería tenerlo cerca el día del cumpleaños de Jamie, como si temieran que él lo arruinara todo. Jack les había dicho cientos de veces antes que se portaría bien, pero ellos nunca le creían.

Mientras la discusión seguía acaloradamente, sonó el timbre. Era Dash, uno de los amigos de Jamie, con su madre Helen. Fue entonces cuando los Bjorgman, para su desgracia, supieron que Jack tenía que ir con ellos, pues ya no tenían tiempo para buscarle otra niñera. Mientras que Jamie no dejaba de quejarse, pensando en que su cumpleaños se arruinaría, Jack estaba inusualmente feliz. Ese día irían al zoológico, y era mucho mejor eso que ver la colección de figuras de madera de la señora Figg por milésima vez.

Los Bjorgman estuvieron conversando un rato con la madre de Dash, y luego de que habían acordado que llevarían a Dash a su casa a eso de las siete, Helen se despidió de su hijo, volvió a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Jamie, y se fue. Cinco minutos después, los cinco estaban entrando al auto. Pero antes de que Jack pudiera hacerlo, tío Kristoff lo apartó por un momento.

–Escúchame, niño –siseó–. No te atrevas a dañar el cumpleaños de Jamie. Un movimiento en falso, y no saldrás de esa alacena hasta Navidad.

–No haré nada, lo prometo –dijo Jack, fastidiado.

Tío Kristoff le dirigió una mirada iracunda antes de subir al auto. Por su parte, Jack fue al asiento trasero, pero apenas abrió la puerta Dash se bajó, dejando que él subiera primero. ¿La razón? Tanto Jamie como Dash querían estar junto a la ventana, de modo que Jack quedó confinado al asiento del medio.

A pesar de los tirones de cabello y los golpecitos que le propinaban Jamie y Dash para fastidiarlo, el viaje hasta el zoológico no estuvo tan mal. Al menos el aire acondicionado le daba justo a él, mientras que los otros dos se quejaban por el calor. Además, si enfocaba la mirada en el parabrisas tenía la sensación de que no había nadie más en el auto además de él.

Llegaron al zoológico y compraron unos helados. Evidentemente, Jack obtuvo el más pequeño y el más barato, pero no dejaba de ser delicioso y refrescante. Además, era mucho mejor que nada, y estaba seguro de que eso era justo lo que obtendría: nada. Las horas transcurrieron de forma tranquila, pero una alarma de alerta se activó en la mente de Jack cuando notó que tanto Jamie como Dash comenzaban a aburrirse, y eso significaba que tarde o temprano terminarían persiguiéndolo para golpearlo sólo por diversión.

Cuando entraron al hábitat de los reptiles, fueron directo a mirar una gigantesca pitón brasileña. Pero como estaba dormida, Jamie y Dash se aburrieron con rapidez y decidieron ir a observar los otros animales. Por su parte, Jack se quedó mirando a la serpiente.

–Discúlpalos –susurró, como la serpiente pudiera oírlo–. Son unos idiotas. Debe ser molesto pasar todo el día así, encerrado y con idiotas viniendo a fastidiar constantemente.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras guardó silencio. La ironía era muy grande, pues su vida era exactamente así. Aunque al menos él podía recorrer toda la casa, y no estaba confinado a su alacena. Al menos no la mayoría del tiempo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente al ver como la serpiente asentía con la cabeza.

–Espera, ¿estás escuchándome?

Nuevamente asintió, y no sólo eso, se acercó al vidrio que los separaba, como buscando verlo mejor. Luego apuntó con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Jack miró, y vio que señalaba un rótulo que decía que la serpiente venía de Brasil.

–¿Vienes de Brasil? ¿Es bonito allá?

La pitón volvió a apuntar, mientras le dirigía a Jack una mirada que prácticamente decía «mira bien».

–Criada en cautiverio –leyó el niño, antes de volver a mirar a la serpiente–. Te entiendo. Yo tampoco conocí a mi familia.

–¡Jamie! ¡Señor Bjorgman, Señora Bjorgman! ¡Vengan a ver lo que está haciendo! –gritó Dash de repente, corriendo hacia la serpiente.

Inevitablemente, cuando Jamie fue a pegarse al vidrio empujó a Jack, quien, al ser tomado desprevenido, cayó al suelo. Miró a su primo con rabia, casi echando chispas por los ojos, y unos instantes después… ya no estaba allí. El vidrio había desaparecido, y tanto Jamie como Dash habían caído dentro del hábitat de la serpiente.

–¡Mi terroncito! –chilló tía Anna corriendo hacia Jamie para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, tiritando y totalmente empapado. Al parecer, se había olvidado de la existencia de Dash.

Mientras que la señora Bjorgman estaba muy concentrada tratando de secar a Jamie con su abrigo, la serpiente salió del hábitat, pasando justo frente a Dash, quien pegó un alarido de terror que alarmó a todos los presentes. Tía Anna se apartó lo más que pudo sin dejar de estrechar a Jamie, que luchaba por liberarse alegando que lo estaban avergonzando frente a su amigo. Dash salió corriendo de la sala seguido por tío Kristoff, ya que quería evitarse cualquier problema que pudiera tener con los Parr, los padres del chico.

Entretanto, Jack seguía tirado en el suelo, mirando a la serpiente. Esta se volteó y susurró.

–Brasil… allá voy. Gracias, amigo –siseó antes de guiñarle un ojo a Jack, que sólo pudo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, como diciendo «de nada, ni lo menciones». A continuación, ignorando los gritos de la gente, la enorme pitón salió, con la única intención de escabullirse del zoológico y regresar a su tierra natal.

Minutos después, tanto Jamie como Dash estaban envueltos en unas grandes toallas color verde oscuro, las cuales les habían regalado los encargados del zoológico como para intentar compensar las molestias causadas, aunque ninguno de ellos podía entender cómo demonios el vidrio había podido desaparecer. Y justo cuando se iban a poner a investigar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el vidrio había regresado, tan fugazmente como se había esfumado.

Se montaron en el auto, con tío Kristoff murmurando algo sobre que nunca más volvería a gastar una sola libra en ese zoológico, y tía Anna quejándose porque estaba segurísima de que su _terroncito de azúcar_ y Dash se enfermarían. «¿Qué le diremos a sus padres?» decía, refiriéndose al amigo de Jamie.

–Aunque debieron haber visto a Jack –dijo Jamie como si nada, mientras se pasaba la toalla por el pelo. Estaba muriendo de frío, pues su ropa seguía mojada del agua helada del estanque, pero estaba decidido a fingir que nada le molestaba. Así era él, cuando estaba sólo con sus padres y Jack, hacía pataletas a menudo para que le concedieran hasta sus más mínimos caprichos, pero siempre que había alguien más, sobre todo alguno de sus amigos, actuaba como si fuese el mismo _Superman_ en persona–. Juraría que le estaba hablando a la pitón, ¿no es así?

Dash se apresuró en darle la razón. En realidad, él no lo llegó a presenciar, pues había salido huyendo antes de que la serpiente le diera las gracias a Jack, pero era mejor no llevarle la contraria a Jamie.

Jack deseó con toda su alma que Jamie no lo hubiera señalado, pues inmediatamente después tío Kristoff dio un frenazo tal que casi provocó que los chocaran por detrás. Tía Anna lo miró horrorizada. Jack no sabía por qué, pero los Bjorgman enloquecían ante la más mínima mención de algo _anormal_ , sobre todo si ese algo se relacionaba con él. Estaba preparado para oír que no saldría de su alacena hasta Navidad, pero al parecer ninguno de sus tíos se atrevió a decir nada en frente de Dash. Suspiró aliviado.

Pero a medida que se acercaban a la casa de Dash, Jack sentía que la tormenta se avecinaba. Cuando llegaron, Dash se despidió de Jamie y le dio un golpe en la nuca a Jack antes de bajarse junto con los tíos del albino. Jamie quería bajarse también para despedirse de su amigo en el umbral, pero tía Anna no se lo permitió alegando que si salía se resfriaría en un santiamén.

De modo que Jack y Jamie se quedaron solos en el auto mientras que tío Kristoff y tía Anna le daban una explicación a la madre de Dash.

–¿Fuiste tú, verdad? –preguntó el castaño, con una mirada maliciosa.

–No sé de qué hablas –respondió Jack sin mirarlo. Y era cierto. Sí, había hablado con esa serpiente, pero no entendía la razón por la cual el vidrio se había desvanecido. Era como magia.

–Claro que sí, idiota –replicó Jamie, dejando la toalla a un lado. Aunque su ropa seguía húmeda, era evidente que ya no tenía frío–. Estabas hablando con esa serpiente, e hiciste que ese vidrio se desvaneciera. Lo hiciste a propósito para que Dash y yo nos cayéramos al agua.

–No se habrían caído si no se hubieran pegado al vidrio como unos imbéciles –contraatacó el albino–. ¿Y cómo, según tú, pude haber hecho para desvanecer el vidrio?

Jamie estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor. De repente palideció y se alejó aún más de Jack, encogiéndose en su asiento. Era como si, de repente, hubiese comenzado a tenerle miedo. Jack no pudo decir nada porque en ese momento se abrieron las puertas delanteras.

Continuaron el camino hacia Privet Drive en un silencio sepulcral. Jack pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Jamie había tomado la toalla y se había envuelto en ella nuevamente, además de que comenzó a fingir unos leves temblores mientras susurraba: «tengo frío, mami». La señora Bjorgman se conmovió tanto ante esa visión que casi le saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas. Para Jamie, era demasiado fácil manipularla.

–No te preocupes, dulzura –dijo la mujer–. Apenas lleguemos te haré una taza de chocolate caliente, y prenderé la chimenea mientras te sientas a ver tu programa favorito, ¿te parece?

Jamie asintió con mirada inocente, antes de dirigirle a Jack una mirada cargada de veneno.

–En cuanto a ti –bramó tío Kristoff mientras veía a Jack por el espejo retrovisor, sin dejar de conducir–. No saldrás de tu alacena hasta…

–Hasta Navidad, ya lo sé –completó Jack con un suspiro de derrota mientras pegaba la frente al frío vidrio de la ventana.

Al menos, pensó, ese no se desvaneció.

Por suerte para Jack, su castigo no duró hasta Navidad. Pero sí duró hasta el inicio de las vacaciones, y Jack nunca había pasado tanto tiempo castigado. Las únicas veces en las que podía salir era para ir al colegio, y eso tampoco suponía ningún consuelo. Como la banda de Jamie estaba empeñada en molestarlo durante todo el día, era evidente que Jack no le agradaba al castaño en lo más mínimo, y nadie quería ir en contra de Jamie y sus amigotes.

Sin embargo, cuando el mes de julio comenzó y el castigo de Jack hubo finalizado, el niño no estaba muy emocionado por eso. Después de todo, los amigos de Jamie iban de visita constantemente, y casi siempre practicaban su deporte favorito: cazar a Jack. Y cuando estos no estaban, sus tíos y Jamie se aseguraban de hacerle imposible la vida a toda costa.

De modo que, irónicamente, el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo era su alacena. Sin embargo, desde el incidente de la serpiente, Jamie evitaba lo más posible estar a solas con él, como si temiera que Jack invocara a algún reptil mágicamente para que lo atacara. Dentro de todo, eso era lo único positivo.

Sus tíos también parecían consternados. Ciertamente lo molestaban dándole un sinfín de quehaceres, pero apenas Jack abría la boca la para decir alguna palabra, ellos se tapaban los oídos como si temieran que fuera a chillar o algo así, y se exaltaban con el más mínimo ruido, y cualquier cosa rara o sospechosa se la atribuían al pobre albino, que no entendía nada.

Cierta mañana, unos pocos días antes de su cumpleaños, Jack estaba desayunando un par de míseras tostadas con un pequeño pedazo de jamón, mientras que los Bjorgman y Jamie estaban comiendo un suntuoso desayuno que consistía en huevos revueltos, tocino frito, y tostadas con mermelada. Mientras que Jack no estaba bebiendo más que un vaso de agua a temperatura ambiente, sus tíos bebían unas grandes tazas de café, mientras que Jamie tenía un gran vaso lleno de jugo de naranja bien frío.

Fue entonces cuando un sutil sonido advirtió a tío Kristoff que el correo había llegado, y que lo habían deslizado por el buzón de la puerta.

–Recoge el correo, Jamie –le pidió a su hijo, que lo miró indignado.

–Que lo haga Jack.

–Recoge el correo, Jack.

–Que lo haga Jamie.

–Métele un golpe, Jamie.

Antes de que la manota de su primo alcanzara su cabeza, Jack se levantó de la mesa. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de entrada, y entre bostezos lo recogió. Había una postal, un par de facturas, un volante de una propaganda sobre unas vacaciones en Ibiza, y… una carta para Jack. El sobre amarillento tenía escrita su dirección en tinta verde, con tal claridad que era imposible que hubiese equivocación alguna.

Señor J. Frost

Alacena Debajo de la Escalera

Privet Drive, 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Los ojos azules de Jack se abrieron de tal forma, que casi sintió que se le salían de sus cuencas. Nadie nunca le escribía. De hecho, estaba seguro de que no había nadie en el planeta que hubiese querido comunicarse con él. Ni siquiera estaba suscrito a la biblioteca, así que tampoco podía tratarse de alguna nota malhumorada pidiéndole que regresara un libro que hubiese olvidado devolver.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a la cocina. Le dio la postal, las facturas y la propaganda a tío Kristoff sin dejar de mirar su carta. Mientras se sentaba, le dio la vuelta y pudo apreciar un escudo de armas, que consistía en una gran letra H rodeada por un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón. No había ningún sello, ni tampoco estaba el nombre del remitente en ninguna parte del sobre.

Estuvo apunto de abrirla, cuando su odioso primo se la arrebató de las manos.

–¡Mamá, papá, ha Jack le ha llegado algo! –gritó, agitando el sobre en el aire.

Jack intentó alcanzarlo, exclamando «¡dámela, es mía!» una y otra vez. Tía Anna le dirigió una petulante sonrisa, como preguntando «¿quién quisiera escribirte a _ti_?», pero esta se convirtió en una mueca de auténtico terror cuando vio la carta, la cual Dash le había entregado a Kristoff.

Cuando el señor Bjorgman miró el escudo de armas, se giró lentamente y miró a su esposa. Lucía casi tan aterrado como ella, y cuando abrió la carta y sus ojos leyeron su contenido, ambos tuvieron que ahogar un grito.

–¿Qué dice? ¡Quiero leerla! –exclamó Jamie, intentando alcanzarla. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, sus padres le negaron algo.

–Salgan de aquí. Los dos –dijo tío Kristoff, guardando la carta en el sobre sin siquiera haberla terminado de leer. Ya había visto suficiente.

–¡Pero quiero leer! –se quejó Jamie.

–¡QUIERO MI CARTA! –bramó a su vez Jack.

–¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Y seguidamente, tío Kristoff se puso de pie mientras le daba la carta a tía Anna, para luego halar a su hijo y a su sobrino por las orejas y sacarlos de la cocina casi que a patadas. Cuando ambos estuvieron en el pasillo, cerró la de golpe, de modo que se produjo una lucha silenciosa entre ambos niños por el agujero de la perilla. Obviamente, Jamie ganó, así que Jack tuvo que conformarse con pegarse al suelo y escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el piso, mientras que Jamie observaba la escena desde el hoyo del picaporte.

–¿Qué hacemos, Kristoff? –preguntó tía Anna, notoriamente angustiada–. ¿Mandamos una carta, diciendo que no queremos…?

–¡No! –interrumpió inmediatamente tío Kristoff. Jack vio sus pies pasear por la cocina con nerviosismo–. ¡No le escribiremos a esa gente! Sólo los ignoraremos, sí. Si no reciben respuesta alguna, se darán cuenta de que no queremos nada con ellos.

–Pero…

–¡Eso es lo que haremos y punto!

Se escuchó un desgarro. Jack supo que habían roto su carta.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se levantó, encontrándose con que Jamie lo miraba burlonamente. Aunque el castaño también estaba disgustado, pues él también quería leer la carta. Cuando se escucharon unos pasos, que indicaban que tío Kristoff iba a salir de la cocina, Jack se apresuró a entrar en su alacena. Por su parte, Jamie, como no se había movido de su sitio, recibió una reprimenda por parte de su padre.

Eso le gustó a Jack, pues siempre era él solo quien se llevaba los regaños. Aunque claro, nunca regañarían a Jamie con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo regañaban a él, sin importar lo que hiciera. Jack se metía en más problemas por respirar de los que Jamie conseguía por golpear a niños que eran mucho más pequeños que él.

Luego de que Jamie se fuera molesto a su habitación, tío Kristoff hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: visitar a Jack en su alacena.

–¿Quién era? –quiso saber Jack apenas su tío entró. El enorme tamaño de Kristoff hacía que la alacena pareciera mucho más pequeña de lo que realmente era.

–Nadie, nadie –dijo el señor Bjorgman haciendo un gesto con la mano–. Estaba dirigido a ti por error.

Jack abrió la boca. No podía estar más indignado.

–¡Eso es imposible! ¡Hasta mi alacena salía en la dirección!

–ERA UN ERROR Y PUNTO. Además, la rompí –dijo con un gesto victorioso. Ante la expresión de Jack, añadió–: y la quemé.

Jack lo miró molesto. Daba la impresión de que sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal, y hubo algo en su mirada que, al parecer, inquietó a tío Kristoff, tanto que se pegó a la puerta, como si se preparara para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

–Estaba pensando –dijo, intentando recobrar la compostura. Habló con un tono inusual, casi amable– esta alacena ya es muy pequeña para ti. Deberías mudarte al segundo cuarto de Jamie. La mayoría de las cosas que tiene ahí no son más que basura.

En otras circunstancias, Jack se habría alegrado, pero estaba demasiado fastidiado por el asunto de la carta que no se contentó en lo más mínimo. Aunque ciertamente sería un alivio salir de esa asfixiante alacena.

En menos de diez minutos, ya estaba instalado en la habitación, la cual estaba en el segundo piso junto a las demás. No había sido un problema trasladar sus cosas desde la alacena, pues sus pertenencias eran muy pocas. Cuando se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mirar todos los objetos viejos y rotos de Jamie, tío Kristoff entró por la puerta y comenzó a meter todos los juguetes dañados y los aparatos descompuestos en una gran bolsa negra. A Jack le extrañó esa acción, pues había estado seguro de que lo mandarían a él recoger todo eso. Pero al parecer, tío Kristoff estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mostrarse medianamente amable con él.

Cuando ya se hubieron deshecho de las cosas viejas de Jamie, Jack pudo admirar el tamaño real de la habitación. Era cinco o seis veces más grande que su alacena. Toda su vida había querido ser trasladado a ese cuarto, pero en esas circunstancias habría preferido el estar en su alacena con la carta entre sus manos a estar allí arriba sin ella.

Pasó un par de días lamentando la pérdida de su carta, pero para su sorpresa, no tardaron en mandar otra. Esta vez, en lugar de poner "Alacena Debajo de la Escalera" en la dirección, decía "El Dormitorio Más Pequeño". El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la recibió pero, evidentemente, esa tampoco llegó a leerla.

Los días pasaron y las cartas seguían llegando. Al parecer quien las enviaba, fuera quien fuera, sabía que Jack no las estaba recibiendo, y no descansaría hasta que el albino la hubiese leído él mismo. Pero claro, el tío Kristoff no descansaría hasta que las cartas dejaran de llegar. Incluso el domingo, cuando se suponía que no había correo, la casa se inundó en cientos de cartas. Y aún así, Jack no logró leer ni una.

Finalmente tío Kristoff, hastiado y cansado de todo, decidió que lo mejor sería perderlos de vista. Tía Anna y Jamie le seguían la corriente, pues parecía tener un malhumor permanente, a pesar de que el humor habitual del tío Kristoff era malo. En sus intentos por evitar que Jack leyera una sola carta, los llevó a un hotel lejos de la ciudad, luego a la mitad del bosque y finalmente a una horrible cabaña con olor a humedad y algas que estaba a la orilla del mar. Se fueron a dormir temprano, mientras que en el exterior arreciaba una terrible tormenta.

De modo que ahí estaba Jack, tirado en el frío suelo de la cabaña, sin otra cosa en mente que las cartas que llegaban sin cesar. Tal vez, pensó, al volver a Privet Drive la casa estaría rebosante de cartas y él podría robar una sin que sus tíos se enteraran. Lo único en que pensaba además de las cartas, era que faltaban menos de diez minutos para que dieran las doce. Menos de diez minutos para el 31 de julio. Menos de diez minutos para su cumpleaños.

Obviamente sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido especiales. Cuando los Bjorgman se acordaban de la fecha, sólo le regalaban ropa usada y vieja, y lo único que hacía las veces de un pastel de cumpleaños era un miserable sándwich con una vela clavada en el medio. Él nunca comía nada dulce, pues todo se lo daban a Jamie.

Sin embargo, ese año estaba particularmente emocionado por esa fecha, pues cumpliría once años. Lo bueno de eso era que iniciaría la secundaria y, por una vez en su vida, iría a una escuela diferente a la de Jamie. Tal vez tendría la oportunidad de hacer amigos, pues sin la banda de Jamie cerca, no había nada que pudiera impedírselo.

Mientras se concentraba pensando en lo que lo aguardaría al final de las vacaciones, los minutos pasaron. Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj que Jamie tenía puesto en la muñeca. El castaño estaba durmiendo en un sofá junto a él arropado con una gruesa cobija, mientras que él estaba tirado en el suelo tapado por una delgada manta que no le daba nada de calor. Faltaba un minuto para las doce.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el reloj, viendo los segundos pasar. Estaba curiosamente emocionado, como si en el fondo esperara que ese cumpleaños fuese diferente a los otros. Diferente y mucho mejor. Sabía que era una esperanza estúpida, pero no podía dejar de mirar el reloj con impaciencia. 20 segundos… ¿se acordarían los Bjorgman ese año?... 10 segundos… tal vez despertaría a Jamie, sólo para molestarlo, aunque sabía que luego el castaño armaría un escándalo que despertaría a los Bjorgman… 5 segundos… no, mejor no, se metería en problemas, y eso era lo último que quería… 3… 2… 1…

¡PUM!

Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Jack se puso de pie como un rayo, sin dejar mirar la puerta. Sus tíos y Jamie no tardaron en despertarse, pues quienquiera que estuviera golpeando la puerta parecía que quería arrancarla de los goznes. Y lo logró.

La puerta de madera cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito. En el umbral apareció una silueta gigantesca, de un hombre que era el doble de alto que una persona normal, y cinco veces más ancho. Los Bjorgman temblaban de pánico, incluso tío Kristoff salió disparado a buscar su rifle. Por su parte, Jack sólo se quedó mirando al desconocido con curiosidad.

Lejos de lo que habían esperado, el hombre sonrió.

–¡Vaya noche, ¿eh?! –dijo con una voz amable, que no concordaba en lo absoluto con su aspecto salvaje–. Perdón por esto. Ya la recojo. –Y sin dificultad alguna se inclinó y agarró la puerta, para volver a ponerla en su sitio–. A ver… ¡Jack Frost! ¿Eres tú? –preguntó, mirando a Jamie, quien temblaba pegado a la pared–. Vaya, has crecido mucho. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¡Era más claro!

–Yo… yo no soy Jack –logró articular el castaño, antes de correr hacia su madre para esconderse detrás de ella. Mientras que tía Anna, a su vez, se escondía detrás de tío Kristoff, que no dejaba de apuntar al extraño con su rifle.

–¿Qué demonios quiere? –exclamó tío Kristoff, juntando todo el valor que le era posible.

–Oh, Bjorgman, cállate, grandísimo idiota –se quejó el extraño mientras se le acercaba, para luego agarrar el rifle y doblarlo como si se tratara de un alambre. Y es que, comparado con el enorme tamaño de sus manos, eso parecía.

Sólo eso bastó para mantener a los Bjorgman callados, apretujados contra la pared y muertos de miedo.

–Yo soy Jack Frost –dijo tímidamente el albino. El desconocido se volteó cuando lo vio todo cobró sentido para él.

–¡Por supuesto! Un placer verte de nuevo –sonrió el extraño mientras se acercaba a él–. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó con emoción–. Tengo algo para ti, lo horneé yo mismo. Creo que lo aplasté un poco durante el viaje, pero tiene buen sabor. –Acto seguido buscó algo en su enorme saco, para luego sacar una caja que en su manota parecía una cosita diminuta.

Pero cuando Jack la tomó supo que no era nada diminuta. La abrió, y se encontró con una torta de chocolate que tenía escrito en verde "Feliz cumpleaños, Jack". El albino estuvo a punto de darle las gracias, pero en su lugar salió una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que el desconocido entró.

–¿Quién es usted?

–¡Oh, mis modales! –exclamó el extraño mientras se sentaba en el sofá en donde minutos antes había estado durmiendo Jamie–. Yo soy Ralph Wreckit, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Dime Ralph, todos lo hacen –dijo antes de sacar un paraguas y apuntarlo hacia la chimenea. Segundos después, ardía un fuego en ella, y Jack se sintió como si hubiese entrado a una bañera llena de agua caliente.

Por su parte, los Bjorgman intercambiaron miradas temerosas.

Jack no sabía qué decir, pues aunque el extraño le había dicho quién, él aún no lo entendía, ni muchos sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Ni cómo sabía su nombre, o su fecha de cumpleaños. Ni cómo había encendido la chimenea sólo con un paraguas.

–Muchas gracias por el pastel –dijo, tampoco quería parecer descortés. Sin embargo, no tenía apetito, y dejó la caja a un lado. Por supuesto, Jamie no tardó en abalanzarse sobre la torta. Ni siquiera el miedo era una excusa para rechazar un bocadillo.

–De nada, Jack –dijo Ralph, muy contento. Sacó unas cuantas salchichas y comenzó a cocinarlas. Cuando a Jack le llegó el aroma, fue que se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Sus tripas rugieron con fuerza.

–Disculpe –dijo Jack acercándose a Ralph–. Pero aún no sé quién es usted.

–Ralph Wreckit, guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, ya te dije –dijo este con paciencia, mientras daba vuelta a las salchichas–. Debes saberlo todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Jack comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más estúpido, y no pareció notar la expresión de alarma que apareció en los rostros de sus tíos. Jamie, por su parte, estaba muy ocupado engullendo la torta. Ralph sacó las salchichas y le ofreció una Jack.

–En realidad… no –dijo mientras tomaba el palito en donde estaba ensartada la salchicha. Le dio una mordida y sintió que nunca en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso.

La sonrisa de Ralph se desvaneció.

–¿No? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Lo siento.

–¿"Lo siento"? –repitió Ralph mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie–. ¡Son ellos los que deberían sentirlo! –exclamó señalando a Kristoff y a Anna–. ¡¿Entonces este chico…? ¡Este chico! ¿No sabe nada sobre… NADA?

Jack no entendía a qué venía eso. Después de todo, él no era tan malo en la escuela, así que tampoco era que no sabía absolutamente nada.

–Bueno, sí sé algo –dijo temeroso, terminando de comerse la salchicha–. Puedo hacer cuentas y eso.

Ralph lo miró incrédulo. Kristoff y Anna seguían temblando pegados a la pared.

–Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.

–¿Qué mundo?

Ralph parecía a punto de estallar.

–¡Bjorgman!

Se volteó nuevamente a los tíos de Jack. Tía Anna parecía al borde del desmayo, mientras que tío Kristoff estaba pálido.

–Pero… tú tienes que saber… –Ralph se giró a Jack, con aspecto derrotado–. Jack, tus padres… ellos son famosos, tú eres famoso.

–¡DETÉNGASE! –gritó tío Kristoff de repente, recuperando el valor.

–¡LE HAN OCULTADO TODO AL CHICO! ¿Acaso… acaso no leyeron la carta de North? ¡YO LA PUSE EN SU REGAZO, ANTES DE DEJARLO FRENTE A SU CASA!

Jack no entendía nada, y los gritos no hacían más que confundirlo.

–¿Qué me han ocultado? –preguntó, alzando la voz.

–¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! –gritó tío Kristoff, dando un paso al frente. Tía Anna emitió un grito de horror. Pero Ralph no pareció escucharlos. Se volteó hacia Jack.

–Idiotas. Jack, tienes que saber que eres un mago.

Silencio. En la cabaña no se oía nada más que el crepitar el fuego y la tormenta que arreciaba afuera. Hasta Jamie había dejado de atragantarse con la torta para contemplar la escena.

–¿Que soy qué?

–Un mago –dijo Ralph, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón–. Y uno muy bueno, debo añadir, luego de que te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podrías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó la carta que Jack había pasado semanas queriendo leer. Se emocionó cuando tuvo el sobre en sus manos, esta vez sin que los Bjorgman tuvieran la posibilidad de arrebatárselo. Esta vez la dirección que tenía escrita en la parte posterior, con la misma tinta verde esmeralda, era «Señor J. Frost, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Nicholas North  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Frost:

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Toothiana McFeather  
Directora adjunta

Jack se quedó helado luego de leer la carta. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Además, un sinfín de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y como no sabía cuál hacer primero, se quedó callado. Justo en ese instante tío Kristoff le quitó la carta.

–¡Él no irá a ninguna parte! –se quejó, pero cuando Ralph le arrebató la carta para devolvérsela a Jack, volvió a acobardarse.

–¡Y supongo que un gran muggle como usted lo va a detener!

–¿Un qué? –preguntó Jack.

–Muggle. Así les decimos a las personas sin magia.

Tío Kristoff estaba rojo de la rabia.

–¡Cuando decidimos adoptarlo juramos poner fin a esta porquería! –bramó–. ¡Ja! ¡Un mago! ¡Ni más, ni menos!

Jack abrió la boca, pero esta vez en lugar de ser por impresión, había sido por indignación.

–¿Ustedes sabían y no me lo dijeron?

–¡Saber! –chilló de repente tía Anna, tomándolo por sorpresa, pues ella no había dicho palabra desde que Ralph derribó la puerta–. ¡Saber! ¡Claro que lo sabíamos! Con los padres que tenías… ¡qué más ibas a ser! Oh, tenías que ver la reacción de mis padres cuando mi _perfecta_ hermana recibió su carta. ¡Estaban orgullosísimos de tener una bruja en la familia! Yo era la única que la veía como lo que realmente era: ¡un fenómeno, una monstruosidad! Pero, oh no, para ellos siempre era: «Elsa hizo esto», «Elsa hizo lo otro». Y luego conoció a Frost en ese… ese… ¡lugar! Y cuando se casaron y te tuvieron a ti… ¡sabía que eras como ellos!

Cuando terminó de hablar inhaló profundamente. Era como si hubiese querido decir todo aquello desde hacía años.

–No me extraña que luego ambos se volvieran pedazos. Y después tuvimos que adoptarte a ti.

–¿Pedazos? ¡Dijiste que habían muerto en un accidente de auto!

–¡ACCIDENTE DE AUTO! –gritó Ralph, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba–. ¡QUE EUGENE Y ELSA FROST MURIERON EN UN ACCIDENTE DE AUTO! ¡ESO ES INDIGNANTE, UN ULTRAJE, UNA… UNA… BARBARIDAD!

–¿Cómo murieron? –demandó Jack.

–No sé si yo… si yo sea el indicado en contarte esto –dijo Ralph con un suspiro. Pero al ver la cara de Jack, no pudo negarse a continuar–. Escucha, Jack. No todos los magos son buenos.

Jack escuchó que su tía hacía un ruidito raro, como diciendo «dudo mucho que algún mago sea bueno». Ralph la ignoró. Ya había tenido suficiente de los Bjorgman.

–Hay algunos que… digamos, que se descarrilan. Y uno de los magos más grandes de la historia, era uno de ellos.

–¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Pi.. ah, no solemos decir su nombre. Casi nadie se atreve.

–¿Puedes escribirlo?

–No, no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien, te lo diré. Pitch Black –dijo, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión que claramente decía «no me hagas repetirlo»–. Bueno, pues él se alzó, buscando cada vez más y más poder. Y seguidores, claro, tenía muchos seguidores. Destruyó miles de vidas. Nadie salía con vida una vez que él se proponía matarlo. Excepto tú. De ahí viene tu cicatriz.

»Por alguna razón, él quería acabar contigo y tus padres. Claro que, apenas supieron que Ya-Sabes-Quién iba tras ellos, se ocultaron. Pero los traicionaron y encontraron su paradero. Entonces Ya-Sabes-Quién, bueno… los mató.

Jack recordó algo como si de un flash se tratara. Una luminosa luz verde, acompañada de una risa desquiciada, aguda y fría.

–¿Y por qué no me mató a mí?

–Ese es el misterio, Jack. Nadie había sobrevivido al maleficio asesino jamás, y tú lo hiciste. Y eso no es todo. Esa misma noche, Quien-Tú-Sabes perdió sus poderes, y sus seguidores se recluyeron. Muchos dijeron que los estaban controlando mentalmente. Bah, para mí esas no son más que mentiras.

–¿Y qué le pasó a Pi… Quién-Usted-Sabe?

–Nadie lo sabe con certeza. Algunos creen que murió. Yo no. Dudo que quedara la suficiente humanidad en él como para morir. Otros piensan que está escondido, esperando el momento exacto para atacar. Y la mayoría, me incluyo, creemos que está en alguna parte, demasiado débil como para seguir, pero buscando la forma de recobrar sus fuerzas.

Nuevamente el silenció reinó en la habitación. Los Bjorgman estaban pálidos y visiblemente enojados. Ya Jack lo sabía absolutamente todo y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto. Por su parte, Jamie estaba terminando de comerse la torta, de modo que el siguiente sonido que se escuchó fueron sus gritos, luego de Ralph le hubiera apuntado el trasero con su paraguas y le apareciera una cola de cerdo.

–¡Eso te enseñará! –exclamó Ralph, viendo como Jamie, Kristoff y Anna chillaban horrorizados.

Al día siguiente, Jack se dirigió con Ralph a Londres. Los Bjorgman, derrotados, tuvieron que regresar a Privet Drive en el transcurso del día, sin siquiera molestarse en informarle a Jack. De todas formas, el albino tenía cosas mucho más interesantes en mente. Ralph lo había guiado a una taberna muy conocida en el mundo mágico llamada El Caldero Chorreante. Se suponía que habían ido a Londres a comprar los útiles de Jack, así que no entendía por qué el primer sitio al que entraron era un local en donde la gente lo único que hacía era tomar cerveza.

Otra cosa que lo desconcertó fue que, apenas entró, casi todos los magos y brujas que estaban ahí se abalanzaron sobre él, estrechando su mano y abrazándolo como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

–Te lo dije, ¿o no? –preguntó Ralph con una sonrisa–. Eres famoso.

Jack estaba aturdido. Ciertamente mucha gente curiosa lo había saludado en medio de la calle o en tiendas, pero nunca se había esperado algo así.

–Señor Frost, es un verdadero honor conocerlo –saludaban todos, y la mayoría quería tocar su cicatriz, por lo que el niño tuvo que apartar la cabeza más de una vez. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír con nerviosismo.

–¡Profesor Ler! –exclamó Ralph de repente mientras se dirigía a alguien que estaba apartado del grupo. Era un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como Ralph, evidentemente, y muy delgado. Vestía todo de gris y negro, y usaba lo que parecía un gorrito de pesca. Miraba a su alrededor como si le tuviera miedo a todo–. Qué gusto encontrarlo aquí.

Jack tomó eso como la excusa perfecta para alejarse de los magos y brujas que no lo dejaban en paz.

–B-b-buenos días, R-Ralph –dijo el profesor, con una voz temblorosa–. V-vaya –dijo mirando a Jack–. J-J-Jack F-Frost, en p-p-persona. Es un p-placer conocerlo.

–Jack, este es el profesor Ler –dijo Ralph–. Será tu maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Jack hizo todo su esfuerzo por sonreírle. La verdad es que le parecía muy raro. Estiró su mano para estrechársela, pero el profesor Ler se alejó, como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo. Jack apartó la mano unos segundos después, un tanto confundido.

–Bueno, profesor. Un gusto verlo. Pero Jack y yo tendremos un día ajetreado. Iremos al callejón Diagon –dijo Ralph, notando una extraña tensión entre Jack y el profesor–. Vamos, Jack.

–Un placer –se despidió Jack mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

–Sí, es un poco extraño –dijo Ralph cuando salieron por la puerta trasera de la taberna. Llegaron a un sitio con paredes de ladrillo, y no había más que un cubo de basura–. Él antes no era así, pero creo que tuvo un problema con unos vampiros en Rumania y desde entonces no es el mismo. Le tiene miedo a su propia materia.

Jack asintió, haciendo ver que lo comprendía, pero en su mente sólo revoloteaba una palabra: «¡vampiros!».

Finalmente, luego de que Ralph tocó con su paraguas uno de los ladrillos, llegaron al callejón Diagon.

A medida que el día transcurría, Jack no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior, concretamente cuando, minutos antes de las doce, se preguntaba si este año su cumpleaños sería diferente. Y terminó siendo, no sólo su mejor cumpleaños, sino el mejor día de su vida. Había comido todo el helado que pudo, y Ralph le había regalado una hermosa lechuza. Había descubierto que sus padres le habían dejado una pequeña fortuna en el banco de Gringotts y ya tenía su propia varita. El único momento incómodo, fue cuando tuvo que comprar su túnica en la tienda de madame Malkin.

Aún luego de haberse ido del callejón, no podía dejar de repasar ese episodio en su mente.

–¿Hogwarts, querido? –preguntó madame Malkin apenas lo vio entrar, antes de que pudiera ponerse a ver las túnicas en exhibición. Jack asintió–. Muy bien. Justo ahora un niño se está probando una. Sígueme.

Jack obedeció y se montó en un banquito y, mientras que una bruja medía su talla para hacer que la túnica le quedara a la perfección, se fijó en el niño de cabello negro azabache que estaba a su lado.

–También Hogwarts, ¿eh? –preguntó, mientras que otra bruja le medía su túnica–. ¿Sabes en qué casa quedarás?

Jack se quedó en silencio. No sabía de qué hablaba.

–No. –Fue lo único que pudo responder.

–¿No? Yo estoy seguro de que quedaré en Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha estado ahí. No eres de familia muggle, ¿verdad? –preguntó el niño con algo de desprecio asomado en su voz.

–No –repitió.

–Ah, menos mal. Imagínate a esos pobres tontos; sin saber nada de nuestro mundo… ni siquiera saben qué es el quidditch –continuó. A Jack comenzaba a desagradarle. Y la verdad, él tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que era el quidditch–. Yo soy bastante bueno, ¿lo has jugado?

–No. –Jack deseó poder decir algo más interesante.

–Espero que me dejen jugar por mi casa. He oído que casi nunca los estudiantes de primer año logran ingresar al equipo. Es más, ni siquiera los dejan tener una escoba propia, ¡qué injusticia! –soltó un bufido–. Aunque primero debo esperar a la Selección. ¿Te imaginas quedar en Hufflepuff? ¡Yo me iría!

–Mmm…

–¡Mira! ¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó señalando hacia la ventana. Jack volteó y vio a Ralph, que le sonría con dos helados en las manos.

–Ralph, es el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts –dijo Jack, feliz por saber algo que el otro niño no.

–¡Ah! He oído de él. Es como un sirviente, ¿no?

Pero Jack no le respondió, pues apenas la bruja le dijo que la túnica le quedaba la perfección, se apresuró en pagar y largarse de ahí.

–Nos vemos en Hogwarts –se despidió el azabache alzando una ceja.

Jack frunció el ceño al recordar ese momento, y Ralph lo notó. Le preguntó qué tenía cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas de El Caldero Chorreante, con la lechuza ululando buscando llamar la atención. Ralph tenía una gran pinta de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Jack tenía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

–¿Qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff? –preguntó.

–Casas del colegio –respondió Ralph–. Muchos critican a Hufflepuff, pues consideran que ahí todos son unos inútiles.

Jack resopló antes de tomar un trago de jugo.

–Seguro que yo quedaré en Hufflepuff –dijo con desánimo.

–Hufflepuff es mejor que Slytherin –se apresuró en añadir el guardián de las llaves, luego de tragar un sorbo de cerveza–. La mayoría de los magos tenebrosos han salido de ahí. Ya-Sabes-Quién fue de Slytherin. Mejor que no quedes ahí.

–¿Y qué es quidditch? –preguntó Jack a continuación.

–Vaya, a veces olvido lo poco que sabes. Con razón el ceño fruncido –comentó Ralph con un suspiro–. Es… digámoslo así, nuestro deporte. El deporte de los magos. Ya verás de que se trata cuando llegues a Hogwarts.

Jack asintió, y apuró lo que le quedaba de jugo.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la estación de tren. Fueron a Little Whinging y apenas llegaron a Privet Drive, tuvieron que despedirse. Ralph tenía que volver a Hogwarts, y Jack tenía que pasar un mes más en la casa de los Bjorgman. Un desgraciado mes más. Al menos tenía los libros del colegio para entretenerse, sin mencionar a su lechuza. Ya le pondría nombre luego.

...

 _ **En lo personal, me siento algo culpable al poner a Anna y Kristoff como los Dursley xD pero tenía demasiada ganas de poner a Elsa como la madre de Jack, so, no tenía opción. (?)**_

 _ **Intentaré que el fanfic no sea tan calcado a la película y/o el libro de La Piedra Filosofal, porque sino no tendría gracia. Así que siempre esperen lo inesperado. (?)**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

El mes de agosto pasó con rapidez, para la suerte de Jack. Su pobre lechuza, a la cual había decidido llamar _Snowflake_ , estaba enjaulada, con un enorme candado impidiendo su salida. De resto, el resto de las vacaciones no habían sido tan miserables como había creído. Pudo disfrutar de sus libros, los cuales leyó de cabo a rabo, y cada vez que se quedaba solo en su habitación se ponía su túnica y jugaba a que ya estaba viendo las clases de magia. Cualquiera que lo viera habría creído que actuaba como un estúpido pero ¿quién podía culparlo?

Pero los Bjorgman, cuando una noche abrieron la puerta de su cuarto para pedirle que callara a su bendita lechuza y se lo encontraron con su túnica puesta y blandiendo su varita mágica, entraron en pánico. Eso había sido un par de días después de su cumpleaños, y desde entonces ni siquiera Jamie lo había molestado. Es más, pretendían que no existía y evitaban a toda costa dirigirles la palabra. Sin embargo, cada vez que Jack abría la boca para pedir algo, ellos se lo daban. El albino estaba atónito; no podía creer su suerte.

Cuando finalmente llegó el 1 de septiembre, no tuvo que pedirle a tío Kristoff más de una vez que lo llevara la estación King's Cross. Ralph le había dicho que tenía que dirigirse ahí para tomar el tren rumbo a Hogwarts, a las 11 de la mañana, y también le había dado su boleto de ida. Sin embargo, Jack estaba muy confundido, pues el boleto ponía claramente «Andén 9 y ¾» y, bueno, ese andén no era real… ¿o sí?

Y esa fue la misma pregunta que los Bjorgman le hicieron burlonamente cuando llegaron a la estación. Al ver la cara de confusión de Jack, estallaron en risas y lo dejaron ahí, solo con su baúl y su lechuza, en medio del gentío. Jack frunció el ceño, pensando en que debía de haber un error. Se acercó a un guardia y le preguntó por el andén, pero el hombre lo miró con desprecio, pensando que se trataba de una broma. Jack estaba apunto de ceder a la desesperación cuando…

–… lleno de muggles, como siempre…

Dio un respingo al oír esa palabra, y vio a una familia que caminaba a su lado apresuradamente. El padre era corpulento, casi tan grande como Ralph, y una enorme barba rojiza cubría gran parte de su rostro. La madre era alta y delgada, de cabello castaño y expresión dura, y en cuanto al hijo, este era pequeño y flacucho, de la misma edad de Jack.

El albino se acercó apresuradamente.

–Disculpe –llamó a la señora–. Por favor, ¿podría decirme cómo llegar al andén 9 y ¾? Estoy algo perdido… –preguntó con timidez.

–Claro, cariño. También es el primer año de Hiccup –dijo la mujer, señalando al niño castaño de ojos verdes, quien le dirigió una sonrisa a Jack–. Stoick, muéstrale al muchacho cómo se hace, ¿sí?

El hombre corpulento asintió y se adelantó.

–Será un placer. Presta atención, y cuidado con los muggles. Que no te vean –dijo. Jack asintió, aunque no entendía a qué se refería.

Luego, lo entendió.

Había corrido hacia el muro que separaba al andén 9 del 10 y… había desaparecido. Era como si el muro se lo hubiera tragado.

–Anda, Hicc, tu turno –le dijo la mujer al muchacho castaño. Este asintió y tomó el carrito con sus cosas, antes de repetir lo que había hecho su padre instantes atrás–. Dale tú ahora, corazón. No tengas miedo, aunque te recomiendo que vayas rápido.

Jack asintió, y con el corazón en un puño, se puso frente al muro. Tomó con fuerza el carrito y caminó hacia él, acelerando con cada paso, hasta que comenzó a correr. «Voy a chocar, voy a chocar, voy a chocar», pensaba, pues creía que el muro lo rechazaría, haciéndolo rebotar con todo y carrito. Pero ya era tarde, había perdido el control y no le quedaba otro remedio que seguir adelante.

Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Pero no pasó nada.

Abrió los ojos y el espectáculo que tenía delante lo dejó boquiabierto. Un enorme tren color escarlata le dio la bienvenida, y en la parte frontal pudo leer en letras doradas «EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS». Sino hubiera visto el reloj que indicaba que faltaban apenas unos minutos para abordar el tren, se habría quedado horas admirando el tren.

Subió y buscó un compartimiento vacío. Desde la ventana pudo ver al niño castaño, Hiccup, despidiéndose de sus padres. Jack no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Ese chico tenía a sus padres, quienes además eran magos como él, mientras que Jack… no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondrían los Bjorgman el verano siguiente. Pero en fin, aún faltaba mucho para eso.

–¿Les digo algo? –oyó Jack que le decía Hiccup a través de la ventana.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó su padre con curiosidad.

–Creo que el muchacho albino es Jack Frost.

Jack se encogió en su asiento, como queriendo evitar que pudieran verlo por la ventana.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó su madre.

–¡Quiero subir a conocerlo! –exclamó su padre, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

–Ni lo pienses. El pobre debe de estar agobiado. ¡Es una de las personas más famosas en todo el mundo mágico! Además, ya lo conociste en la estación. Suponiendo que sea él, claro está.

Jack se agachó aún más, ahora tapándose la cicatriz con una mano. En eso, el tren se puso en marcha, de modo que Hiccup tuvo que despedirse de sus padres. Jack se incorporó y los vio alejarse a medida que el tren avanzaba. Instantes después, oyó que alguien abría la puerta del compartimiento.

–Esto… hola. –Jack se volteó. Era Hiccup–. ¿Puedo sentarme? El resto del tren está lleno.

–Adelante –dijo Jack con una sonrisa, señalando el asiento del frente.

–Gracias –respondió el niño sentándose. Llevaba con él una rata negra, que dormitaba en sus brazos–. Un placer, soy Hiccup Haddock.

–Soy Jack, Jack Frost.

En ese instante, los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de tal forma que casi se le caen de las cuencas.

–Sabía que eras tú… de verdad tienes la… ¿la cicatriz? –preguntó bajando la voz. Jack asintió y se apartó el cabello de la frente–. Genial.

Jack rió levemente antes de bajar la mano. Luego miró la rata del castaño con curiosidad.

–Oh, esta es mi rata. Se llama _Toothless_ –dijo, dejando que el animal siguiera roncando en su regazo–. Lo único que hace es dormir.

En ese momento, llegó una bruja gordita que empujaba un carrito lleno de golosinas. Cuando se detuvo y les preguntó si querrían algo, Hiccup se sonrojó antes de decir que ya tenía comida, mientras sacaba un sándwich de aspecto no muy apetitoso. Jack, por su parte, sacó un par de galeones y le pidió a la bruja que le diera un poco de cada cosa. Momentos después, tenían el compartimiento lleno de dulces.

Pasaron las siguientes horas conversando y comiendo, cuando a media tarde, justo cuando Hiccup iba a intentar un hechizo para volver amarilla a su rata, una niña con una esponjosa mata de lo rojizo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas se acercó a ellos.

–Hola, ¿de casualidad han visto un camaleón? Se le perdió a una niña llamada Rapunzel –dijo, y al ver que Hiccup tenía la varita levantada, alzó una ceja–. Oh, estás haciendo magia. Quiero ver.

Hiccup se aclaró la garganta.

–Rayo de sol y mantequilla, vuelvan a esta rata amarilla –dijo mientras agitaba la varita. Naturalmente, nada sucedió.

–Dudo que eso sea un hechizo real –dijo la niña, luego miró a Jack– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tú eres Jack Frost? –preguntó, Jack asintió–. Soy Mérida Dun Broch. ¿Y tú eres…? –preguntó mirando Hiccup.

–Hiccup Haddock –dijo el niño con la boca llena de chocolate.

–Un placer –dijo ella, aunque su rostro reflejaba desagrado–. Será mejor que se pongan las túnicas, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts.

–¡Mérida, lo encontré! –exclamó una niña rubia entrando al compartimiento. Si bien a Jack y a Hiccup les había sorprendido la longitud del cabello de Mérida, no se comparaba con el de ella. Era tan largo que barría el suelo cuando ella caminaba, literalmente hablando. Tenia un pequeño camaleón apoyado en su hombro y, al igual que la pelirroja, ya tenía puesta la túnica de Hogwarts–. Oh, hola. Soy Rapunzel Solaris –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Vale. Ellos son Jack Frost y Hiccup Haddock –los presentó la pelirroja. Rapunzel jadeó emocionada.

–¡Jack Frost! –exclamó. Jack le sonrió, pero ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de causar siempre la misma reacción. Aunque era mejor que el desprecio de los Bjorgman.

–Sí, y, ehm… ya íbamos a cambiarnos, así que, si no les importa… –comenzó Hiccup. Las niñas entendieron y se marcharon.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Se bajaron del tren y lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre que sobresalía por mucho del mar de cabezas. Llevaba una linterna en una de sus manos enormes y llamaba a los de primer año. Jack no tardó en reconocerlo.

–¡Ralph! –exclamó Jack al verlo. Por su parte, Hiccup emitió una exclamación. El guardabosques los saludó emocionado.

–¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Y eso hicieron. Ralph los guió a unos pequeños botes que los llevarían al castillo. En todo el camino hacia la orilla del lago, como no veían prácticamente nada en medio de la penumbra, no dejaban de pisarse unos a otros. Pero los quejidos se detuvieron cuando tuvieron la primera impresión de Hogwarts, a la luz de la luna.

Luego de cruzar el lago, Ralph los dejó con una profesora de aspecto curioso. Tenía el cabello de colores diferentes, y ninguno natural: un mechón era verde, otro azul, otro rosado, otro violeta, y así seguía. Era imposible calcularle la edad, aunque Jack llegó a la conclusión de que tenía unos treinta y tantos.

–Aquí están los niños, profesora McFeather –dijo Ralph. La profesora asintió.

–Gracias, Ralph. Yo los guiaré desde aquí. –Dirigió sus curiosos ojos color fucsia hacia los alumnos–. Buenas noches. A continuación se realizará la Ceremonia de Selección, y se decidirá a qué casa irán. Son cuatro: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Su casa será como su familia aquí en el colegio, y no hay cambios. Aguarden aquí, por favor.

Apenas la profesora se fue, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

–Seguro que iré a Gryffindor –le dijo Hiccup a Jack–. Toda mi familia ha pertenecido ahí.

Jack asintió algo avergonzado. No tenía ni idea de qué casa podría tocarle. No sabía adónde habían pertenecido sus padres. Lo único que tenía claro, era que no quería tocar en Slytherin. En ese momento, a los oídos de Jack llegó una voz conocida.

–Entonces es cierto. –Era el muchacho odioso que se había encontrado en la tienda de túnicas–. Jack Frost ha venido a Hogwarts.

Inevitablemente, la mayoría de los niños soltaron exclamaciones de asombro, mientras que algunos de los que venían de familias muggles no dejaban de preguntar quién era Jack Frost.

–No sé cómo no te reconocí en esa tienda –dijo, poniéndose delante de él–. Wilbur Robinson –se presentó. Luego miró a Hiccup de reojo–. Escucha, Frost, pronto te darás cuenta de que algunas compañías son mejores que otras. No te gustaría terminar con la gente equivocada. Yo te puedo ayudar –dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se la estrechara.

Jack miró su mano como si fuera un bicho raro antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Yo mismo puedo ver a la gente equivocada, muchas gracias –dijo con sarcasmo. Eso no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia a Robinson.

Wilbur iba a responder, pero la profesora McFeather no le dejó hacerlo.

–Ya está todo listo. Síganme.

Las grandes puertas que estaban a las espaldas de la profesora se abrieron, dando paso al Gran Comedor. Jack admiró todo el lugar a medida que avanzaba. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan impresionante en toda su vida.

–El techo no es real –oyó que le decía Mérida a Rapunzel–. Está encantado para reflejar el cielo. Lo leí en _La Historia de Hogwarts_.

Se acercaron a la mesa de profesores, delante de la cual había un taburete con un sombrero muy viejo y remendado sobre él.

–Cuando los llame, subirán y yo les colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿está claro?

Los niños asintieron. Todos estaban nerviosos, excepto, tal vez, Wilbur Robinson.

–Mérida Dun Broch –llamó. La pelirroja contuvo el aire mientras se acercaba al taburete. Se sentó y la profesora le puso el sombrero.

–Sí… bien… muy bien… ¡ya sé! ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La niña se levantó de un salto mientras que la profesora le quitaba el sombrero, y entre brinquitos de emoción se dirigió a la mesa de la casa de Gryffindor, en donde todos aplaudían y vitoreaban.

–Rapunzel Solaris.

La rubia respingó al oír su nombre. Estaba tan emocionada que se notaba que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no ponerse a chillar. Cuando se acercó con algo de torpeza al taburete este casi se cayó. Ella lo sostuvo y se sentó, con las mejillas coloradas.

McFeather le puso el sombrero.

–Vale, ya veo… interesante… sí, está claro… ¡RAVENCLAW!

Rapunzel emitió un chillido y fue corriendo a la mesa de la casa, pero a medio camino tuvo que regresarse porque se le había olvidado devolverle el sombrero a la profesora. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, recibió la cálida bienvenida que le dieron los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

–Wilbur Robinson.

El azabache se acercó al taburete, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que irritó un tanto a Jack. Apenas McFeather le puso el sombrero, este dio su veredicto luego de apenas haberle tocado un pelo.

–¡SLYTHERIN!

Esta vez los vítores provinieron de la mesa verde y plateada.

–No me extraña –le susurró Hiccup a Jack con un tono irónico. Jack sólo se limitó a asentir, recordando que Ralph le había dicho que la mayoría de los magos descarriados venían de Slytherin.

–Hiccup Haddock.

El castaño jadeó. Se acercó temblorosamente al taburete, sonrojándose cada vez más al recordar que todo el Gran Comedor lo estaba observando.

–¡Esta es fácil! –exclamó el sombrero en su oído, haciendo que respingara–. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hiccup suspiró aliviado. La profesora le quitó el sombrero y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó cerca de Mérida, ya que era la única a quien conocía.

Por su parte, Jack esperaba que lo llamaran pronto, pero no fue así. Cada vez que la profesora McFeather leía el pergamino, de sus labios brotaba cualquier nombre menos el suyo. Incluso comenzó a preguntarse si lo habían dejado de último a propósito.

Con fastidio y resignación, observó el resto de la selección, ya sin nadie con quien hablar. Mavis Dravulia fue a Slytherin. Violet Parr fue a Ravenclaw (por alguna razón ese apellido le sonaba mucho a Jack, pero no podía ubicarlo). Ted Wiggins fue a Gryffindor. Perita Bell y su hermana Tinker fueron a Hufflepuff. Jack comenzó a sentir que las piernas se le dormían, hasta que…

–Jack Frost.

Y justo como el albino se lo esperaba, los murmullos recorrieron todo el Gran Comedor. Él intentó ignorarlos cuando se sentó en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero. La voz que habló en sus oídos pudo distraerlo de los comentarios de la gente.

–Hm… no es tan sencillo. Podrías… sí… serías perfecto en… –«Slytherin no, Slytherin no, Slytherin no», susurraba Jack una y otra vez–. ¿Slytherin no? ¿Estás seguro? Harías grandes cosas ahí… sí. Veo astucia, determinación… –«No en Slytherin, no en Slytherin, todo menos Slytherin», repetía Jack con más vehemencia, apretando mucho los ojos–. Si estás tan convencido de eso… más vale que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Jack soltó un suspiro de alivio, y apenas la profesora le quitó el sombrero se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde Hiccup lo recibió con emoción. Mérida le palmeó el hombro mientras le dirigía un «bien hecho». Jack notó que la pelirroja no estaba demasiado contenta, y se dio cuenta del por qué cuando vio a Rapunzel con expresión aburrida en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Luego miró a la mesa de profesores. En el medio estaba sentado quien sin dudas serías Nicholas North, el director. La profesora McFeather ya se había llevado el taburete y el sombrero, y se apresuró en ocupar el asiento a la derecha del director. A su izquierda se encontraba un profesor de rostro sombrío, como fastidiado. A pesar de lucir medianamente joven, su cabello era de un color gris intenso. Es más, a Jack le pareció que tenía un tono azulado. Estaba conversando con el profesor Ler, quien parecía tenerle miedo.

–Ese es el profesor Bunnymund –le dijo un alumno de quinto año, que se había presentado con el nombre de James Sullivan. Tenía el cabello pintado de azul eléctrico, y al parecer a ningún profesor le importaba–. Ignora su apellido. Créeme que no es nada agradable.

Y Jack tuvo la confirmación a ese comentario en ese mismo momento, pues cuando el profesor Bunnymund posó sus ojos verdes sobre él sintió que la cicatriz comenzaba a arderle levemente. Era algo muy extraño, pues esa cicatriz nunca le había dolido en lo absoluto.

En ese momento, el director North se puso de pie, provocando que en el Gran Comedor reinara un silencio total.

–Antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts –dijo con una sonrisa que apenas se veía entre su larga barba blanca–. Debo recordarles que a los alumnos de primer año no se les permite tener escobas mágicas propias, y el celador Weselton me ha pedido que les recuerde que el bosque en las inmediaciones de la escuela está terminantemente prohibido. Además, tengo que informarles que, hagan lo que hagan, tienen que evitar el tercer piso. A no ser, claro, que quieran sufrir una dolorosa y desagradable muerte. Muchas gracias.

Dicho esto, se sentó nuevamente. El Gran Comedor siguió en silencio por unos momentos, pues ese discurso no había sido para nada motivador, y muchos estudiantes se removían inquietos en sus asientos. El alboroto usual regresó cuando los platos y vasos de plata y oro que yacían sobre las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares y refrescantes bebidas.

–Yo soy mestizo –decía un niño llamado Norman Babcock, también de primer año. Conversaba animadamente con Hiccup–. Mi padre es un muggle y mi madre es una bruja. Mi hermana mayor también es muggle. A la pobre casi le dio un infarto cuando recibí la carta.

–Ya veo –asintió Hiccup antes de tragar el jamón que estaba masticando–. Mis padres son magos, y creo que todos en mi familia lo son. Aunque, según me han dicho, uno de mis tíos es squib. Pobre tipo.

–Yo no veo cual es el problema con eso –comentó Mérida. Jack tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntar qué demonios era eso, pero prefirió seguir escuchando antes de quedar como un idiota–. Es decir, yo soy de familia muggle y…

–Sí, pero una cosa es ser un mago de familia muggle y otra es ser un muggle de familia maga –interrumpió Hiccup–. Tú debes de ser la favorita de la familia –Mérida enrojeció, en realidad no era mentira. A ella la tenían en un pedestal mientras que sus tres hermanos menores casi no obtenían atención paternal. Aunque Mérida estaba segura de que ellos tres eran como ella, y que sus padres no tardarían en notarlo–, pero imagínate venir de una familia maga y no tener ni una gota de sangre mágica. Debe ser duro.

Mérida no dijo nada. Hiccup tenía razón.

Un par de horas más tardes, ya se encaminaban a la sala común de Gryffindor. Los de primer año tenían que seguir al prefecto, un muchacho alto y pelirrojo llamado Alfredo Linguini, para llegar al lugar sin perderse en el camino.

–Eh… bienvenidos la sala común de Gryffindor –dijo el prefecto apenas llegaron. A Jack le pareció casi tan asustadizo como el profesor Ler, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido ya que la marca de la casa de Gryffindor era el valor–. Reúnanse aquí. El dormitorio de los niños está subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. El de las niñas, lo mismo a la derecha. Sus pertenencias ya están aquí.

Luego de que Jack pasó un buen rato admirando la sala común, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaba muriendo de sueño. Entre bostezos se dirigió a las escaleras y fue a la habitación cuya puerta indicaba «Primer curso».

No le extrañó que ya tres de sus compañeros estaban durmiendo. De hecho, los únicos que seguían despiertos eran Hiccup y él.

–Vaya día, ¿eh? –preguntó el castaño en un susurro al verlo entrar.

–El mejor día de mi vida –dijo Jack con una sonrisa–. Luego de haber pasado toda mi vida con los Bjorgman, todo esto es un sueño.

–¿Son muy malos? –preguntó Hiccup con timidez. En el tren, Jack había medio mencionado a sus tíos, pero nunca llegaron a indagar en la conversación. Después de todo, el albino quería olvidarse momentáneamente de cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos y con su odioso primo.

Jack asintió, pero no dijo nada.

La habitación estaba en una penumbra casi total. La única luz que tenían era la de la luna, que ingresaba por las estrechas ventanas, de modo que Jack le costó un poco encontrar su baúl. Cuando lo logró, se dispuso a buscar su pijama, oyendo a Hiccup masticar algo que seguramente sería una rana de chocolate.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el albino al sentir la verde mirada de Hiccup sobre él una vez luego de que se quitó el uniforme y se puso el pantalón de su pijama. Estaba por ponerse la camisa cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando–. ¿Sucede algo?

–No, no. Nada –negó Hiccup con rapidez, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía–. ¡Oh, vaya! North otra vez. No sé cuántas veces me ha salido ya –se quejó al ver la tarjeta que venía con la rana de chocolate–. Toma, quédatela tú si quieres. Me voy a dormir.

Dejó la tarjeta sobre la cama de Jack y se acostó en la suya, tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Jack terminó de vestirse y guardó su túnica en el baúl como pudo antes de dirigirse a la cama y tomar la tarjeta. La medio vio a la luz de la luna y luego la dejó en la mesilla de noche antes de acostarse.

Sólo esperaba una cosa: que no estuviera devuelta en su alacena al despertar, pues todo era tan irreal como uno de sus sueños más descabellados.


End file.
